Happy Ending
by Gleekgirl1997
Summary: Puckleberry


As Rachel walked into the choir room she saw Noah Puckerman her current boyfriend, school badass besides her when she was drunk, football player, and guitar god kissing Quinn Fabray head cheerleader and school slut and she screamed and ran out. She knew they were taking a break from their relationship but how could he not be fazed by it. "You know he would've cheated on you one day." Santana said

"It was that stupid fight we had last night." Rachel said with tears remembering the night before

**Flash Back:**

_"You will never change." The petite girl yelled with tears_

"_Why cause I'm a guy and can't be tied down. We need a break." He yelled back and she tried to stop him by grabbing his hand but he wouldn't let her and walked out of her room. She cried that whole night and frowned._

**Flash Back Over:**

"Hun, at least it he didn't sleep with her again." The Latina shook her head

"You don't know him like me we've been in each other's lives since we were 3." The petite girl walked back into the choir room she was determined to sing a song that expressed her feelings right now so she raised her hand when Mr. Shuester came in. "Mr. Shue can I sing a song before we start." Rachel asked as the teacher nodded and she gave Brad the Piano Man the sheet music and he started:

_Ohh, ohh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>Ohh, ohh  
>So much for my happy ending<br>ohh, ohh,ohhhh_

_Let's talk this over_  
><em>It's not like we're dead<em>  
><em>Was it something I did?<em>  
><em>Was it something you said?<em>

_Don't leave me hangin'_  
><em>In a city so dead.<em>  
><em>Held up so high<em>  
><em>On such a breakable thread<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted,(that I wanted)<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it (we lost it)<em>  
><em>All of the memories so close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>

_All this time you were pretending_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>ohh, ohh,<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>Ohh ohh<em>

_You've got your dumb friends_  
><em>I know what they say (they say)<em>  
><em>They tell you I'm difficult<em>  
><em>But so are they (But so are they)<em>  
><em>But they don't know me<em>  
><em>Do they even know you?(even know you?)<em>  
><em>All the things you hide from me<em>  
><em>All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)<em>

_You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted (that I wanted)<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it (we lost it)<em>  
><em>All of the memories so close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you care<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>  
><em>It's nice to know we had it all<em>  
><em>Thanks for watching as I fall<em>  
><em>And letting me know we were done<em>

_He was everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>  
><em>All of the memories so close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_You were everything, everything_  
><em>That I wanted (that I wanted)<em>  
><em>We were meant to be, supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>  
><em>All of the memories so close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time you were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_ohh ohh ohh ohh_  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>ohh ohh ohh ohh<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>  
><em>ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh<em>

As she finished she had tears in her eyes and so did Puck so she sat down. Then as soon as everyone left Rachel was about to leave but Puck grabbed her hand. "Let me go." She said

"No." He smirked as she turned around.

"Ugh what do you want Puck?" she looked annoyed

"Puck?"

"Yes what everyone calls you."

"When were you everyone Rachel?"

"When you decided to blow me off for basketball then to the slut's house to make out with her."

"I'm." she cut him off

"Sorry like you always are right."

"Forgive me I know I was an idiot choosing a basket ball game over you last night then telling you if you wanna be with me you have to except I might flirt with other girls and even sleep with them." She had tears remembering everything.

"I guess we can have a happy ending. She kissed him and knew they still had a good few years in this relationship.

**Puckleberry forever I thought of this story after my best friend telling me how her and her boyfriend borke up then got back together after her singing this song and they worked on their relationship. Go Puckleberry! **


End file.
